


One soul two hearts

by Fuzzywuzzylittletail, Nekomimiranger



Series: One soul two hearts [1]
Category: Castle of Cagliostro, Lupin III, Lupin III: Castle of Cagliostro, Lupin the Third
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward Romance, Brotherly Love, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, True Love, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzywuzzylittletail/pseuds/Fuzzywuzzylittletail, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomimiranger/pseuds/Nekomimiranger
Summary: The story begins two years after the movie Lupin III: the Castle of Cagliostro and took place in a fictional Europe/Italy. WARNING: that Lolicon misunderstanding is not true, cause in my story Clarisse is grown up, she is already 20 years old.Clarisse never forgot Lupin, she is so in love she cannot get married. She is living in her ancient ancestor Emerald castle. She is not alone, but with her friends a Dutch princess Elizabeth and count Maximilian and good old dog.Lupin doesn’t seem to feel alright after their separation, he also have more than just feelings for Clarisse, but thinking it’s difficult, since he concluded she is his platonic love. He was wrong, so wrong...In my story Lupin have a side story of his grandfather Arséne Lupin the gentleman thief and grandmother Renata Tebaldi an Italian opera singer. It’s my head canon, hope it’s alright.
Relationships: Clarisse d' Cagliostro/Arsène Lupin III
Series: One soul two hearts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816618
Comments: 15
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The fanmanga is drawn in my own style with a help of Ghibli design.  
> Technology is up to date with a nostalgic 70-80s gadgets.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a prologue and releases the past of Lupin and Clarisse, that took place two years ago in the Castle of Cagliostro and the situation of two years later.  
> It’s starts like a fairytale with illustrations, progressing into mature manga.

“Wait, hold on” He though. ”She is a princess and an old friend of mine,

I cannot steal her like that! Besides... I am just a thief. What can I do for her? She needs someone more reliable than me”.

He sighed and his heart was heavy.  
  
“I suppose the exit is that way” Clarisse said.  
Lupin was silent as he feasting one’s eye on her.  
She turned around with a happy smile and innocent in her eyes.  
”You made it, Mr. Thief, we are almost safe!”  
He smiled. She mentioned “we”.   


  
“Ah! Look! A light over there!” Clarisse said with excitement.

Her heart pounded so fast, maybe because she saw his smiling eyes.  
She turned out to fall in love with a thief who saved her from unpleasant wedding. But, how would she tell him?  
  


They continued walking.

“I wish this path would never end” he though while looking at the exit nearby the last obstacle: an underground river.  
”Oh my, my dress is too long for jumping, I should make it shorter” Clarisse wrapped up her dress faster than he opened his mouth to say: “No-o, princess...”

And then he took the opportunity to raise her, and by the look at her eyes, he noticed she was pleasantly surprised.  
Clarisse couldn’t catch her breathe, he was the first man ever who hold her that gentle way and who treated her as a princess.  
He smiled and switched to Italian, one of his native languages. He always speaks Italian when excited. 

Two years has passed since that day, there weren’t a night for Lupin without a thought of Clarisse, he tried to hide his feelings and forget, but her tender smile didn’t let him sleep. Now life and circumstances drags him back to Europe, and somewhere near San Marino Lupin and his unfailing friend Jigen was resting in a local bar. While inspector Zenigata the police detective is chasing after them.

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Title and the first chapter crybaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title


	3. Crybaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve been waiting long for you...”  
> Clarisse is currently at her ancestors castle, waiting for her fate.  
> She is delaying the wedding ceremony by training with her friends,  
> her dog is imprisoned by her future husband count Frederick called “Blue Beard”.  
> The chapter will be updated step by step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grammar fixed.  
> Thanks @Midlou for grammar help!  
> I am sorry 🙏I have forgotten to add one picture!   
> Yes, it’s a hard situation with Clarisse right now, but believe me, she will be okay and Frederick will be punished.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
